


SCP Traning Records

by Dunkindonut



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunkindonut/pseuds/Dunkindonut
Summary: {Warning, These files are only intended for the information of the SCP Foundation}[Any attempts by outside units to attempt to read these documents will be inducted into the Class-D Program][Checking Access][Access Granted][File Opening]The Following is a series of incident reports, transcripts and various information from various SCP Raids (Both Simulated, Fictional and Real) and Operations in various locations and by a number of task forces. It will discuss failed and successful attempts over the years. This information will tell task forces what was successful and what went wrong. This will inform agents on how to properly act and respond to extra-ordinary threats of multiple classifications.A few of these operations were undertaken by Unit Epsilon-11, Their names will be censored for security reasons.Permission to display by 05-4Secure, Contain, Protect
Kudos: 3





	SCP Traning Records

Operation Location: [REDACTED], Eastern Region, Afganistan 

Potential Operational Threats: GRU Divison-P, Local Milita's, Taliban Forces, Chaos Insurgency 

Predicted Threat: Abnormal Sapient Creature, Believed to be extremely dangerous, Potentially Euclid Class, Possible Cognitohazard

Response: Mobile Task Force Unit Lambda 12 'Pest Control' Unit 23 (Shorthand "Pest Control-23")

Agent Ulgrin moved forward towards the village with a camera in one hand and pistol in the other, following Agent Ian who was armed with a Geiger Counter. Agent Ulgrin served the role as a Radioman/Camera Operator to record and transmit information back to HQ. Agent Ian served as Operational Analysis. They were supported by Agent Vladislav as Overwatch operating on the nearby hill and Agent Black and Agent Foch operating as Riflemen. Protecting Ian and Ulgrin as they recorded.

The team moved up on the Village, It was a typical Afghani town. No buildings over 2 floors, A single dirt path running through the town, there was a tall grass surrounding the village. "What do you make of it" Said Black, Suddeningly speaking up. "Hmm?" Agent Ian replied. "The town, Ian, What do you make of it." Ian replied. Ian showed a confused reply. "I didn't know you cared about this. You haven't said a word since we got here." Vladislav chimed in over the Radio. "Pay Attention People." He said passive-aggressively, to no response 

"Foch, You got to admit. He hasn't said a word since we got here." Ian said in an unnatural act of accusation. "Command said there was a threat of Chaos Insurgency on this operation. Ulgrin? Anyone?" Ulgrin crossed his arms. "Your right, He is kind of suspicious."

"Hell! You can't all be serious. What have I done?" Black lashed out. He seemed to be very nervous and was visibly sweating. "You guys are going to get us all killed." Ian pointed his pistol at Black and turned off the safety. "Hands up traitor!" He shouted. Vladislav watched on nervously. Black reached for his gun before getting around to the chest and recoiling back, Ulgrin pointed a gun and aimed at Ian, shooting him in the back of the skull, causing immediate loss of consciousness. "What the hell!" Foch shouted, Previously watching on as the chaos unfolded with wide eyes. "You can't just-"

His panicked reasoning gets cut off by screams as he gets pulled into the long grass by an unseen entity. Foch can be heard screaming as he gets dragged away. Ulgrin watches on, slowly pointing his gun at his own jaw, closing his eyes before pulling the trigger. All being observed by Vladislav.

Lesson to be Learned: This is a classic cognitohazard situation. The SCP was later learned to have a 50 Meter radius in which individuals would become increasingly paranoid and turn on each other, Individuals outside of the Radius realise what they have done and take immediate action to end their own lives.

What should be Done Differently: Units should go in in a carefully separated group, also much more surveillance is required. This is a fictional encounter, but if it was real there would be much more information around the threat and where it hides and how it affects people. Furthermore, Vladislav was positioned on a nearby hill. This is useful as it gives an overview of the situation, however, they did not radio base or attempt to intervene. This also combined with the fact that a GOI was mentioned in the mission brief without any backing. This lead to increased lookout for threats that simply don't exist. In your missions, Be careful to only address one threat at a time and do not be afraid to radio for more support if you feel your task force cannot deal with the situation. Also, be careful to approach all SCP's carefully and attempt to separate liberally to avoid 'Area of Affect' SCPs from affecting your whole task force. Unlike D-Class Personel. There are not many Task Force Personal, Survivability of our units is important. However, sometimes casualties occur. If these are to occur, you must think of the bigger situation and deal with it at hand, We have trama and medical staff to assist in grieving later and any wasted time is dangerous and could put you in the same position as your comrade

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, I will posting much more regularly from now. I am hoping to make much more SCP content in the future after rewatching Overlord about half a million times


End file.
